LOST
by Zenerific1
Summary: Naruto is captured! Will he be able to get free? Will he be rescued? Will he find love? One-shot! NaruSasu...HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! I hope you enjoy it! Please R'n'R! Warning: Lemons included Yaoi. Made for Naruto's B-day!


**A/N: Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you....happy birthday dear Naruto-kun, happy birthday to you! **

**Aha! 10/10...supposedly this is our Sexy Naruto's birthday! So In honor of this special occasion, I, the wonderful and magnificent ZEN, have created a NARUsasu fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. **

**WARNING: **Contains some humor, and crack, a little angst and some swearing along with a huge dose of YAOI (male x male)! Sexually explicit content so if you aren't mature enough to understand then please press the back button.

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* It very troublesome trying to come up with ways to tell you all that I don't own Naruto...if I did I would pass him around to all my fans so that you can bask in his awesomeness...HAHA! No, I wouldn't, I would put him in a room, lock the door, and throw away the key, and not let any of you near him!!!!

* * *

Suspended.

_Fuck!_

_It's just an illusion, it has to be…alright then, if I concentrate hard enough and stop my chakra then the illusion will break! At least that's what Jiraiya taught me. _

The rough wooden plank dug slivers into Naruto's arms. He was tied to a wooden cross crucifixion style and the thing felt so real but he refused to acknowledge it. ANBU Black Ops didn't get caught or suspended to wooden beams, God damn it! They were the best of the best, the elite, for crying out loud.

At least he had his mask still in place, cracked nearly in half though it was, so the humiliation wasn't complete, just nearly so.

_They're low level bandits, for fuck's sake. How the hell have they pulled off such an elaborate scheme?_ It was beyond him. He rolled his cerulean eyes up to look at the cloudless sky as he though on how he was going to get out of this mess. And he had to get out of this mess so that he could search for his partner!

Concentrating on the chakra that was constantly flowing through him, he focused on halting the energy. Picturing a stream that flowed in an unceasing circle through him, his heart, lungs, kidneys, liver, brain; he imagined building a dam such as the ones the farmers used in their fields to stop the current briefly then he imagine it being redirected along a different path.

Blinking his eyes open, he nearly snarled. He was still attached to the stupid wooden log with his sandals suspended three feet above the ground. The plank was hung with ropes attached to pulleys that were fastened with giant ass screws to the tree branches above him.

He would have to resort to using a trick that he'd learned from Iruka-sensei, about always being prepared for anything. He lifted his feet until he was bent double and withdrew a thin razor blade from the sole of his sandal. Now the only problem was, was how the hell was he going to use it on the ropes that held him to the log?!

He needed to get the razor blade into his hand without seriously injuring himself and without losing the damn thing! Taking a deep breath then releasing it through his teeth, he closed his eyes and said a quick prayer to the God of Luck. Without taking too much time to think about all the consequences that could happen if this didn't work, he spit the blade towards his right hand. It landed squarely in his palm, razor side down.

_Son of a FUCKING BITCH! That hurt like hell!_

Naruto fiddled with the blade until he had it in his fingers. Knowing that the blood was going to make things slippery quickly, he began to saw at the ropes that his fingers could just barely reach. It was slow and tedious work but he continued onwards even though the small gash in his palm stung and blood flowed continuously from it. It took nearly five unforgiving minutes for him to saw through the inch wide rope but once through the rope gave and his body dropped wrenching his left arm badly and nearly dislocating it.

He growled under his breath then swung his body so that he could get at the ropes that held that arm. Because if he didn't get rid of them soon he was sure that his arm would be permanently disabled if not broken. Teeth were clenched in pain and determination as he worked on the rope having a much harder time with this one because of the awkward position that he was in and also because his blood that was still dripping down his arm had coated his fingers making him fumble with the thin blade.

He heard voices heading in his direction and cursed the fact that his luck seemed to have run its brief course. He was about to be discovered, if they didn't out right kill him, then he would be retied to the fucking log and the blade lost. He increased the pressure on the blade and the speed at which he was sawing to reckless proportions not caring if he cut himself with the razor and praying constantly that he didn't drop the blessed thing.

He felt the rope give an instant before he dropped to the ground landing in a clumsy heap. He didn't know if being free was a good thing on not because the pain in his arm had just increased ten fold and seemed to be burning through his brain making it fuzzy. He pulled himself to his feet and silently dashed into the surrounding forest quickly loosing himself in the leaves and underbrush.

Holding his arm to his side he circled around in the direction that he though the bandits had brought him and headed back the way he'd come. Fear and dread were working their way into his soul at the thought of what he'd find.

He didn't know how long he'd been in the bandit's camp because he'd been unconscious for part of it, nor did he know how far they'd brought him. All he did know was that there had been an explosion which had knocked him unconscious and he'd woken up like that.

It was times like these when Naruto wondered if the secrecy of the mission was really worth the price many of them had to pay. He wondered who had tipped the bandits off because they couldn't have been able to pull off such a well coordinated attack, resulting in the capture of one of the ANBU. Then he decided that it didn't matter as long as he found his companion, his comrade safe and unharmed. If he didn't…

Well, let just say that the nine-tailed demon would seem like heaven compared to the wrath that he would deliver down upon their heads.

An hour later the sun was sinking behind the horizon and he was cursing under his breath. How the fuck far had they brought him, and why weren't there any familiar land marks?!

Anger and rage were combining inside him in a deadly combination as he traveled further. He sped up until the trees whipped by in a blur needing to find something familiar, something that would tell him where to go, perhaps even something that would tell him that _he_ as alright.

Two hours later he came to a dead stop next to a stream. His hand clenched then slammed into the tree next to him cracking the trunk in half and felling it to lay lopsidedly into the water. The world took on a red hazy and he knew that the Kyuubi was taking over because he felt the familiar rush of adrenaline and power filling him up. It felt so good, yet at the same time made him feel sick. He'd worked so hard to keep the demon fox locked up and never let it out that it was like he had failed…something that had never happened until now.

Naruto dropped to the ground folding his legs under him and bringing his hands together he began to meditate, fighting with the Kyuubi to keep him locked inside and suppress the power that was threatening to overtake him. If he let the damn thing out, there was no telling when it would stop, if it would stop. And Kakashi-sensei wasn't here to kill him so that it didn't get out.

He felt the borrowed power being suppressed and drew in the power that nature gave, which helped to bind the demons chakra inside of him. It also gave him a boost of calm so that he could think straight instead of being consumed by the hatred and fear that had been dogging his footsteps since he'd awoken in the bandit camp.

Sniffing the air he could smell the faint scent of salt as well as cooked fish. Smiling he turned and headed east toward those delicious aromas. A town or a camp was near by and he should be able to get information from the people there that would tell him where he was and in which direction he needed to go in order to find his friend.

Forty minutes later he paused on the outskirts of the small seaside village, out of sight, to remove his mask, tucking it into a pocket on the inside of his cloak, before walking into the town. It was located on the edge of a harbor and many people were milling around, cooking, talking, selling; all the things that you would find in such a village. He stomach growled loudly and he realized that he hadn't eaten in quite sometime. He reached into his back pocket and found that he still had his wallet, another mystery as normal bandits wouldn't have left that untouched.

****

"Um, excuse me, sir?" he said stopping a stooped old man as he made his way long the street. "I was wondering if you could tell me where exactly I am?"

The old man gave Naruto an exasperated look. "Yer in Tojimbo," he said with a sneer then walked away mumbling about people who couldn't keep track of where they were.

Naruto shrugged. Tojimbo wasn't too far from Konoha. In fact if he hurried he could be there by…

"Naruto?!" he heard a feminine voice call out and he looked up to see another ANBU operative coming to greet him. Her pink hair was very distinct in the afternoon sun.

"Oi! Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Naruto, you baka, I could ask you that same question, but seeing as how it would be pointless, I'll just answer yours instead. Kakashi and Sasuke returned to the village and told the Hokage that the village had been betrayed and that you had been taken. So, how is it that you're here when everyone else is out looking for the bandits trail?" she raised an eyebrow at him waiting for a response.

"Uh…I escaped."

"You baka, why couldn't you wait until Sasuke rescued you? Now, we have to go find them before they get hurt!" She grabbed his arm and began to tug him along after her.

"Bu—but Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed as he was reluctantly dragged along behind the pink haired jounin. "I haven't eaten in nearly two days and I..."

"Here!" She tossed him a large round pill. As Naruto examined it he realized that it was her specially blended soldier pill.

"Ah, no, thanks, I'm suddenly not hungry anymore," he said and tossed it back to her.

"Oh come on, you big baby. I worked on the taste and they're not half bad if I do say so myself." She tossed the pill right back at him.

Naruto eyed the black ball then warily took a microscopic nibble of the thing. It tasted sweet like berries and honey. Surprised Naruto popped the whole thing in his mouth and chewed. It was like chewing on dried chalk but at least it didn't have the bitter, muddy, taste of swamp anymore. He took the canteen that Sakura offered him and drank deeply to wash down the remaining pill that had become lodged in his suddenly dry mouth.

"Now all you have to do is work on the texture so that it isn't like a mouth full of chalky stuff and crackers."

He had the good sense to duck as Sakura's deadly fist swung around to clobber him.

"Baka!"

****

"Shikamaru has spent the last twenty four hours going over the details of the mission," Sakura was saying as they jumped from tree branch to branch, hurrying back to the search base. "His theory is that the village who asked for the scroll is behind the attack. Tsunade seems to agree with him. The village has a large military and shinobi squad so its her opinion that they could have handled the delivery of the scroll on their own. Shika also believes that you were targeted specifically, though at this stage we aren't able to figure out why."

Naruto silently absorbed this, then, "Which village is it?"

"Grass."

Memories arose. Naruto stood looking down at a young genin, his black eyes staring up at the sky unseeing. Kunai protruded from his chest in several places and a trail of blood bubbled from the boy's mouth as he took his last breath.

Naruto's first mission as a chunnin had been a simple one. Retrieve a communications scroll from the Grass Village nins and bring it back to the Hokage. It wasn't a vital communications scroll but it was important and had to do with the treaty that Tsunade was trying to establish with Grass.

When they met up with the shinobi at the border, things had seemed normal. Until a Jounin stepped out of the trees and attacked. The Genin on the Grass side had taken the first hits. Naruto had whirled around and shot of several shuiriken quicker than a blink and the first Jounin hadn't been able to dodge, one landing a lucky blow in the neck. He'd died quickly but several more ninja had joined the fight. The Leaf Chunin managed to quell the fight soon enough but not before a few of the other Grass nin had sustained heavy injuries.

"He was aiming for you," one of the Grass nins said pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. Naruto didn't deny the fact, if it wasn't for him fumbling and dropping the scroll, then bending down to retrieve it, those kunai would have found purchase in his back instead of the Genin's chest.

"Oi, it was your Jounin in the first place that attacked!" Kiba shouted back.

"They were rebels! They didn't belong to the village," the grass nin yelled. "He was just a Genin!" The man dropped his head into his hands and moaned. "What am I going to tell him?"

"First of all, even a Genin knows the risks and dangers that come with being a shinobi," Shikamaru broke into the man's grief with a calm reasonable voice. "Secondly, what are you going to tell who?"

"The lord! That's his first born son! His only son." The man made a gesture towards the dead Genin. "Oh, god, he's going kill me!"

The other survivors nodded in agreement. They all looked at each other with equal expressions of fear and dread.

Naruto got the feeling that the lord was some kind of evil dictator.

"Troublesome. I'm sure that your lord won't kill you."

The man looked up. A sly look coating his face. "I'll tell him it's your fault! You were the one targeted, you should have protected him!"

Naruto's eyes widened before his face closed down and no expression showed. "You would tell him lies just to protect your own ass?! You're not a ninja, you're a coward!"

***

Naruto shook his head ending the reverie. "That freaking coward," he hissed under his voice. He increased his speed due to the anger that was again radiating off of him. Sakura tried to keep up but after a few minutes she had to fall back or she wouldn't be able to help when they got to base. She tried calling out to get him to slow down but he ignored her.

Naruto dashed through the trees, dodging branches that threatened to knock him off balance, and soon arrived at the base camp. He dropped into the outskirts and walked through the tents to the middle where Kakashi and Shikamaru had their heads together.

"So if we divide this section we should have it searched within half a day," Shikamaru commented pointing at the map.

"Search for who?" Naruto asked with a small grin.

"Naruto!" Both men looked up.

"Eh? Why would you be looking for me? I'm not lost?"

"Dobe." A sharp smack to the back of his head caused him to wince and spin around. There his partner stood in all his glaring glory. Naruto smiled brightly at him as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey." Naruto muttered in greeting at the beautiful sight.

"Hn." Sasuke Uchiha crossed his arms against his chest and raised one eye delicious eyebrow.

Naruto wanted to jump him right there but withstood the temptation because of all the curious eyes that were now watching the two men. But he couldn't help his eyes from wandering over the man who was also trying to devour him with his own dark orbs.

"So," Kakashi said breaking into the tension between the two warriors, "what happened?"

"Eh?" Naruto said dragging his eyes from Sasuke and trying to give the silver haired man his attention, failing miserably. "Um…not much. The bandits took me to some temporary camp, tied me up, and left. When I came to, I managed to cut myself loose and got away. I met Sakura at that small fishing village not far away and she told me where you guys were."

"Did you see who was helping them?" Shikamaru asked with a roll of his eyes at the simple explanation. He knew that there was a lot that Naruto wasn't telling them.

"No, they weren't around when I woke up, and I didn't stick around to find out either." Naruto scowled at the man who was now shaking his head slowly back and forth.

"Idiot. If you had waited, you might have found out who was helping those bandits. Now, all we have is our best guess."

"Sakura seemed like she was pretty certain that it was grass nin that were helping them," Naruto said in confusion, his hand back in place at the back of his head as he thought over what had happened.

"We are almost certain but we need positive proof," Kakashi stated with a shrug. "The Grass country had been demanding that you be handed over for trial and execution for the past three years. Of course, the Godaime has been refusing their demands. But it was only a matter of time before they took it upon themselves to secure you."

Naruto tensed at the remarkably bland comments about someone wanting him dead. Naruto's chin tucked down into his chest as he looked at the ground. It wasn't an entirely new feeling just one that he thought he wouldn't have to feel again since gaining the respect of his village. The all-too-familiar feeling of daggers sitting above his head waiting to drop because someone hated him.

A hand snaked around his wrist and began dragging him away from the group. Startled, he looked up as Sasuke pulled him towards the tent that was stationed at the back of the camp and away from most of the others.

Without a word, Sasuke tossed back the flap and yanked him through the opening. Dropping the cloth that covered the door back into place and throwing the two men into semi darkness, he drew Naruto towards him and covered his mouth. Naruto gasped at the feel then participated eagerly. He battled Sasuke for dominance and won, exploring the cavern. His tongue roamed over teeth and licked over gums before settling to rub firmly against the muscular appendage that demanded his attention.

A moan erupted from his chest and was returned in kind by the man he was trying to wrap himself around. Hands threaded into his hair and held on tightly while they ate at each others mouths. His own were clutching tightly at the broad back of Sasuke.

Pulling away for air, he looked into glazed eyes that were a couple of inches above his own. He smirked before releasing the raven but stayed pressed against the warm body.

Sasuke recovered quickly then scowled down at the blond. He remembered why he'd brought Naruto here in the first place…other than to jump him like he wanted to do upon seeing that his partner was safe and unharmed.

"Hn, you are such a dobe. You shouldn't be concerned about what the feudal lord thinks about you. He is a stingy, old man that cares about nothing but his purse. Every shinobi knows what kind of danger they face if they continue with this life. We knew when we became Genin that we would face death. If he hadn't died that day then he would have died another day. The gods decide when to end our lives; they weave the fabric and cut the strings."

Naruto shook his head unable to believe that. "I was there. If I hadn't dropped the scroll and bent down to retrieve it then he would still be alive."

"Do you not see how the gods affect us. If you hadn't of dropped the scroll then you would have been the one dead. The gods have plans for you and they don't include you dying." Sasuke was more than grateful for the way fate steps in, now all he had to do was make Naruto believe that too. He embraced the man again and began kissing him; allowing Naruto to take over after a brief battle. He refused to give Naruto a chance to begin thinking again and urged him onward.

Soon they stood naked in front of the other and Naruto's mouth was on his chest. Small, sexy sounds were coming from the blond as he moved across the well defined muscles of Sasuke's pale skin finding each of the man's erotic points and nibbling at them. Each one rewarded Naruto with little gasps of pleasure and delight. The man's pebble hard nipples were an especially sensitive zone and Naruto spent a long while playing and licking them before moving on.

His hands flowed over the satin skin and memorized every texture; hard muscles and bones which was covered by soft, smooth skin. In some places there were scars and Naruto kiss each one as if he want to make it better. He devoured the warm flesh with an eager mouth and loved every noise that was wrung from the normally quiet man.

His hands found the hardened length first and explored the shaft lightly. His thumb rubbed over the slit spreading the pre-cum around before wrapping his fist around it. he pumped his hand up then back down drawing out a deep groan from the man under him.

Unable to fathom when they had ended up lying on the blankets, Naruto bent down and covered the penis with his mouth, letting the logical thoughts that threatened to break into his concentration go. He swirled his tongue around the tip tasting the essence that leaked from it before he swallowed the rest and sliding down until his lips touched the base. The length was deep in his throat but he didn't mind and he began to bob up and down, the hard rod sliding in and out of his mouth. His tongue found the thick vein that ran from the base of the shaft to the head and rubbed over it.

"Oh, gods, Naruto!" The cry was wrenched from Sasuke and his hands found Naruto's head once more. He grabbed at the golden strands and pressed the head down trying to tell Naruto silently of how he approved. "Please," he said raggedly.

"Please what?" Naruto muttered lifting his head briefly and ignored the hands that tried to push him back down.

"P-please, please, more. I need more."

"What more do you need? Do you need more of this?" He bent and licked at the shaft before raising his head and grinning wickedly at the pale man's black eyes. "Or do you need this?" He pushed two fingers into Sasuke's hot passage.

Sasuke's head was thrown back and his body shook at the intrusion just seconds before…, "Yes! Please, Naruto!" The pain was fleeting as Naruto's talented fingers played with the man finding that spot that would cause Sasuke the most pleasure. He quickly stretched the tight entrance and muscles that protested the action.

He rolled Sasuke so that he was on his stomach and came over him. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered as he slowly pushed forward into the man. His hands found Sasuke's erection and fisted it tightly even and he thrust forward.

"Please, Naruto, please, I need you deeper inside of me. I need to know that you are alive. I want you to feel happy that you are."

The whispered urging that Sasuke was doing was causing Naruto to loose what little control that he had. He felt the power that lay dormant inside of him rise and his fingernails extent into claws. They dug into the flesh drawing blood and a gasping cry from Sasuke. The world narrowed and focused on the man under him and he could see every tiny detail from the individual beads of sweat that accumulated on the skin, to the twitch of each tiny muscle as it played under the flesh. A rapid heart beat sounded in his ears and it took him a moment to realize that it wasn't his own. The musky scent of sweat, cum, and citrus filled his nostrils and he inhaled deeply, enjoying them. He buried his nose into Sasuke's shoulder to get more. His tongue flicked out to capture a droplet of that sweat and taste the salty mixture which added to his excitement. This had only happened once before, when he and Sasuke had come together for the first time and he'd lost control of the beast that dwelt within him. Kyuubi had explained that it was what happened when most demons found the other half of their soul. It was his demon half staking a claim on the mate they (both) had chosen for the rest of their lives.

Naruto didn't know if he should try and suppress the demon instincts. The last time this had happened, he had nearly ended up in a comatose state while Sasuke had been nearly jumping out of his skin at the energy and power that flowed through him. It was Naruto's power and it didn't sit well of the stoic man's shoulders. Somehow the chakra had been transferred from Naruto to Sasuke. It had also given Sasuke a greater appreciation of the times when Naruto had sat for hours on end meditating. He now knew why the man was so hyperactive and had to move around constantly. The power and energy filled his entire being. Sasuke, unable to sit still, had cleaned the entire house in an hour, trained for three, and then still had enough energy to clear the entire garden of deadfall, weeds, and plants that had taken over the place in the last ten years of neglect.

"It's alright, Naruto, go with it," Sasuke murmured as he felt the power leaking into him.

Naruto did. But this time was different. Not only did the power transfer from him to Sasuke but Sasuke was able to share it back. The whole space of the tent was filled with a warm red light as the two merged.

Naruto tucked his head into Sasuke's shoulder as he began to thrust gently at first then with rapidly increasing speed until he was pounding into the man under him in an almost violent dance. Sasuke arched his back pushing into Naruto and urging him onward.

"Harder! Faster! Please, gods, Naruto!" Sasuke clutched at the blankets as ecstasy exploded through out his body.

Naruto followed him quickly then rolled to the side as the light dissipated. Naruto chuckled at the lethargic but energized feeling. Sasuke sat up immediately wincing at the sting that lanced through his backside but ignored it. He smiled gently at the laughing man before nudging him.

"How do you feel?"

"Alive. Gods, Sasuke, I've never felt this good. Well, I have but it feels different…like I'm finally content."

"Good, because I've been content since I came back to the village and it's about time you felt the same way."

"Since you came back to the village?"

"Well, actually since I came back to you."

Sasuke watched as Naruto's sapphire eyes lit up with joy. It was a sight that made him glad that he had come back. He never wanted to see the dull sadness that occasionally damped those bright orbs. It made him want to protect Naruto from the world, to keep the darkness at bay. But Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't want that from him. Naruto wanted, needed to see the world for what it was; at sometimes cruel and cold place. But Naruto had also shown Sasuke that inside of the coldness there were moments of joy and warmth. The child sitting on a grandfather's knee as the man showed him how to fold a paper crane, a mother seeing her child for the first time, or a father lifting his son to his shoulders so that he could see the grand procession during a parade. He'd shown him how a town full of people could come together and work as one after a disaster. There were incredible moments that Sasuke had never dreamed of when he was lost in the darkness. Moments that he hadn't seen until one bright ball of sunshine had pulled him kicking and screaming into the light.

Sasuke shook his head at his nostalgia, and then placed it firmly inside the box that was labeled Un-Uchiha Like Behavior.

A clearing of the throat outside of the tent caught Sasuke's attention and he glared daggers at the tent flap for the interruption.

"If you two are finished, then Kakashi said to get your asses out of there and back to the matter at hand," Sakura called in a stern, Godaime-ish voice. "We have visitors." The rapid stomps told Sasuke that Sakura had left.

"Well, it looks like we are being hailed. Come on, Dobe, lets get this show over with." Sasuke stood and dressed, then watched as Naruto finished dressing.

Once Naruto was fully clothed, he turned to see Sasuke watching him with eyes filled with lust. He grinned and said irreverently, "I know that I'm hot, Sasuke. But if you continue to look at me in that fashion we will return to what we were doing before and we will piss Kakashi off." He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the pale lips of his partner, then turned and strode out of the tent. He ignored the growl that followed him but flashed the man a smile over his shoulder.

****

Kakashi was standing in the middle of the camp with several Leaf shinobi behind him. Jounin and Anbu stood shoulder to shoulder at the front of the ranks while Chunin and Genin were gathered behind them. Sasuke and Naruto stepped up to join their fellow comrades but were waved forward by Kakashi. They came to his side with Sakura, Shikamaru, and the rest of the twelve friends standing firm behind them.

Before them stood a rotund man surrounded by men who were assumed to be ninja. His crimson and gold finery noted him as a man of station. The man was glaring fiercely at Kakashi but his gaze changed to hatred immediately as Naruto strode to Kakashi's side. Naruto clenched his fists as those cold eyes landed on him.

"Is this the demon?" he asked the man as his side. It was the ninja that accused Naruto, the sly man that had lied to save his own ass.

The man quelled under the eyes of the Leaf shinobi that had been there and were glaring back at the man, but unable to speak the truth, he nodded. The feudal lord seemed satisfied with the answer looked at Kakashi.

"Hatake Kakashi, Copy Ninja of the Leaf, I request that you hand over the demon, so that he may stand trial for his crimes," the rotund man stated.

"Greetings, Akashi Hamada, Feudal Lord of the Grass Country. Crimes?" Kakashi said evenly. He tilted his head to one side and pierced the man with his eye. "What crimes?"

"He hid behind a grass shinobi allowing a man of lower rank than himself to get killed." The man pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. "He is a coward and not fit to be in such exalted company as myself."

Naruto opened his mouth to refute the claim but closed it when Sasuke nudged his side. He gritted his teeth together and allowed Kakashi to handle the situation. Kakashi watched the man for a quiet moment.

"How honest would you say I am, my lord?" Kakashi asked.

"Extremely honest, Hatake. I've never known you to mince words, and you are always blunt and straight forward," the feudal lord said. His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what Kakashi was up to.

"Then to put it bluntly, with respect, Lord Akashi, you have been turned into a fool by this man." Kakashi stated with a motion in the direction of the shinobi that accused Naruto. "This liar has filled your ear with false accusations in order to save his own worthless hide.

"Naruto has done nothing in which to stand trial. On the day that the scroll was to be delivered a faction of insurgents attacked them. It was by fate the Naruto dropped the scroll and bent to retrieve it when the ninja threw a kunai at him. It was the gods that decided the outcome of the attack. With deep sorrow, I'm sorry that it was your son that was killed, my lord, he would have grown up to be a fine young man.

The feudal lord frowned and the looked at the man who stood by his side. "But the whole party was killed aside from this man."

Kakashi's eye widened at his bit of news. "Then there is treachery afoot. The team that returned only reported the death of the young man. They stated that the others were fine enough for travel and were very much alive."

The man began to edge away from his lord and a look of panic replacing the triumphant look of moments ago. He slipped into the crowd only to be drawn up short by a sword stationed at his throat. The man holding the sword was tall and thin. His brown eyes were flashing with rage.

"My brother was one of the team. I was willing to grieve for him when I found out that he had died during battle, but now I am hearing that he might have been murdered by a comrade." The man's deep voice was hard and many shuddered at hearing the anger in it. "He was my little brother. Someone I have fought to protect. When I heard that the demon was a coward, I was willing to execute him despite the many rumors that whispered otherwise. I ignored the speeches of our elders when they spoke of the demon's triumph against the Akatsuki. It wasn't just the lord that was made of fool of. Each of us here today has sought vengeance against an innocent man."

Several of the ninja's around him nodded, each of them glaring at the man. They could all guess what had happened. The ninja was afraid to report the death of the lord's son, so therefore had to make up a lie to cover it up. Maybe the others disagreed, or maybe the man was just afraid that they wouldn't go along with him, he had killed each of them. The particulars were unknown, but they would soon find out.

Fate stepped in again to intervene with the plans of the shinobi. The bandits, that had captured Naruto earlier, attacked just then, fueled by the adrenaline of having beaten a shinobi, an ANBU at that. Howls and battle cries filled the air as Grass and Leaf fought side by side, or back to back. It seemed like the force had more than quadrupled in size, or every bandit that occupied the area had joined together with one purpose. They knew that if they could capture at least one shinobi then they could ransom him/her back to the village for a handsome fee.

It didn't take long for the shinobi to dispatch the untrained bandits, though. But in the fray the shinobi that had accused Naruto had slipped away. The feudal lord sent a few men to round him up.

Naruto stood as Sasuke's side surveying a cut on the man's upper arm. It was deep and required stitches. He laughed quietly as he rubbed his nose.

"How could you let that bandit get close enough to you to cut you?"

"Shut it, dobe," he muttered as he wound a bandage around the cut. He was pissed. Yes, the bandit had gotten close but Sasuke had been momentarily distracted by Naruto during the fight and therefore hadn't reacted quickly enough to avoid the machete the bandit had been carrying.

He been fighting along side Naruto and a particularly graceful movement by the heretofore clumsy idiot had caught his attention. The bandit had sent a hacking blow at Sasuke who had enough time to dodge the majority of the hit, otherwise he could have lost the arm. He was so angry that he'd toyed with the bandit instead of outright killing him. The man had died a very painful, and very slow, death.

Naruto brushed Sasuke's hand, as well as the bandage, away then he used that method of transferring his chakra to Sasuke. The cut began to knit immediately with the chakra that Naruto provided Sasuke with. Sasuke hissed at the heat that was enveloping his arm. It caused things lower to clench in remembered pleasure.

They were distracted by Kakashi and the feudal lord approaching. The rotund man was smiling at them albeit a little sadly, and Kakashi was rolling his eyes. He remembered the early years of his relationship with a certain dolphin; the almost mind-boggling lust that took over nearly every moment, the need to be together, and most of all the contentment. Over the years, the contentment stayed but the violent emotions calmed and became a lazy, calmer need to just be together with the occasional violent bout thrown in.

Sasuke turned to the two approaching men with a frown for being interrupted. Leaning closer to Naruto, he waited for one of the two to speak. The feudal lord's eye took in the protective stance of the Uchiha, taking note of the warning in the man's almost red eyes. He'd heard stories about the Sharringan holder but he hadn't believed half of what was said. But looking at the man now and the lord reversed his opinion.

"Uzumaki," the lord said switching his gaze to the smaller of the men. He took in the bright orange and black jacket, as well as with the bright orange trousers, and found that he couldn't reconcile this image with the one he had of the demon that had taken on the Akatsuki and lived. "I must extend my apologies…" Naruto held up his hand to silence the lord.

"My lord, it is I who must apologize. If I have been paying closer attention to the surrounding area then I would have felt the presence of other chakras in the area. I'd taken the mission at face value, and I've known better than to do that since I was a Genin myself. I can't tell you how sorry I was…" This time the lord held up his hand and shook his head.

"I had heard the rumors that there were shinobi in my village and the surrounding villages that didn't agree that we should have peace with the Leaf and Fire country. I was arrogant in my belief that my people would follow my rulings. Arrogant and foolish in that belief. There were too many of the elders that had taught their sons and daughters about the wars with the other countries and especially the Leaf. I should have remembered that hatred. It was even against the wishes of my council that I sought the treaty.

"And when I received word that my son had died, that the Demon of Konoha had used him as a shield, I…I didn't know what to think. I was angry and grieving and I wanted revenge. I hated you and the Leaf village, blaming you for the death of my son. It was then that I remembered that hatred and used it. I demanded that your Hokage hand you over so that I could punish you myself. I wanted to see your blood spilling across my floor. I wanted to see your life end and the last breath ease from your dead body. This rage consumed me to the point that I didn't know myself anymore."

Naruto remembered those exact feelings. When Jiraiya had been killed by Pein, Naruto had felt those exact things. He'd felt ugly, hideous for wanting Pein dead. It had gone so far that he sat alone in the darkness of his apartment listening for the sound of heavy footsteps that would signal that the Sannin had come home. They had never come. Eventually, he'd come out of the dark and sat on a park bench with a melting ice pop. He'd thought of the first time that he'd had one. It had been with Jiraiya. The man's hair had stood out in random spikes but he'd smiled warmly at Naruto as he'd snapped the treat in half to share it with the boy. It had been the first time that Naruto had felt like he belonged to a family. He'd sat on that bench watching as the liquid dripped onto the sidewalk. Then Iruka-sensei sat down next to him, snapped the pop in half before handing him one. It had taken that moment to remember that Iruka brought out those sensations within him also and the dolphin had become his family too.

The lord looked away from Naruto seeing memories in the man's blue eyes. Hamada knew that the young man understood exactly what he was talking about.

"I wanted to blame someone else for the death of my son but I know, as I always knew, that ultimately there is no blame and if I must blame anyone, it is myself, for letting him be a ninja. I have to place the blame on my shoulders for not listening to my village and requesting a higher ranked team to see the mission through. And I must blame myself for listening to a fool's rants without proof.

"So, Uzumaki Naruto, I extend my apologies and the apologies of my village and country. You and yours are welcome in the Grass whenever you wish. I will also be talking to your Hokage and signing that treaty that she wants so badly.

"I've also heard rumors that you wish to someday be Hokage." Naruto nodded with a sheepish smile. "Then my advice, young man, is to listen to your friends and family. Be careful of foolish pitfalls. And I know that you will be a great Hokage, even greater than the Yondaime!"

The feudal lord grasped Naruto's hand and shook it with enthusiasm, a large smile stretched across the man's face. Kakashi smiled himself behind his mask before he left the feudal lord there with Naruto and Sasuke seeking the comforting arms of his dolphin.

Later that night, Sasuke had to practically drag Naruto away from a very tipsy feudal lord, so that they could spend some time before heading back to the village. The shinobi had wanted to celebrate and a case of sake had been dragged out.

The ninja that had gone after the prisoner had returned with news stating that the man had died. It seemed that the bandit leader had become irritated with the man because they hadn't been paid for their services. The prisoner had protested saying that the bandits had lost their quarry so they wouldn't be paid. The leader had killed the man while the ninja had watched from the trees, and then they had ended the bandits career permanently.

Sasuke entered the tent first then turned to Naruto. The blond smiled eagerly at his partner even as he slowly drew the man into his arms. Sasuke buried his head into Naruto's shoulder glad that everything was over and had turned out better than expected. He would have nightmares about these last few days for years to come. Memories of watching Naruto fall beneath the bandit's trap then being unable to get to him, the bandits driving them away and stealing Naruto from them, the frantic search for the blond, and reporting to Tsunade that her adopted grandson had been kidnapped.

"Gods, Naruto I don't think that I can handle another few days like this," Sasuke groaned as he clutched Naruto to him.

"I know, Sasuke. When I escaped I couldn't find you, and I was afraid that those bandits had actually succeeded in killing you." Naruto shivered as he released the shuddering breath. "I can't live without you, not ever again."

They slowly undressed each other needing to reconnect once more. Naruto leaned over the taller man, taking his time kissing each and every part of Sasuke. He started with the man's pale lips, then moved gently over his face dropping light kisses as he went. Then he licked over the strong, corded neck, finding the pulse and playing his tongue over the erratic beating. He followed the neck down to the shoulder, paying attention to the spot just in the hollow that made Sasuke shiver in delight.

Naruto found Sasuke's nipples with first his fingers, brushing them lightly over the hardened nubs before pinching them firmly and causing a gasp to break past the man's guard. Naruto grinned before he swiped his tongue over the buds in a silent apology, then suckling with increasing vigor at the man's nipples.

Naruto's hands traced over every inch of flesh that they could reach, tracing over the definitions of Sasuke's abdomen and then finding the ticklish spots that the man swore he didn't have but flinched when the tips of Naruto's fingers brushed over them. He ran his hands down the raven's hips before sliding gently over heavily muscled thighs, messaging.

Warm lapping and cool air followed in the wake of those talented fingers, causing Sasuke to moan. "Please, Naruto," he panted, trying his best to keep the noise down because other shinobi with excellent hearing would catch those sounds.

"Soon, Sasuke, soon," Naruto soothed. He continued to explore Sasuke's body taking his time to relearn the texture, taste, and sensitivity of the flesh.

Eventually, Naruto needed an even closer connection with Sasuke and entered the man's tight passage. Leisurely, Naruto made love to Sasuke keeping the man at the brink of the abyss before they plunged headfirst over the side together.

Naruto smiled at the exhausted Jounin even as he gathered the man close against him and buried his head into the sweat dampened chest. Naruto kissed the hollow of Sasuke's throat once more before speaking.

"I love you, Sasuke. You are my most precious person. You make each day of my life worth living and fighting for. I don't feel so lost when you are with me. I belong to you and no one else."

Sasuke's lips parted at the emotion in Naruto's voice. Then he smiled gently down at Naruto.

"You are my sunshine, the light in my darkness. Without you I would be lost. I can't see if you aren't close to me, and I wouldn't survive the darkness again if I'm not with you. I belong to you and only you. I love you, Naruto. Happy Birthday."

Naruto looked up startled.

"It's past midnight. October tenth."

Naruto chuckled. He had completely forgotten that today was his birthday. He'd been more concerned with getting back to Sasuke then dealing with the feudal lord.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

It had been years since he'd been alone on his birthday. When he'd turned twelve and met Sakura and Sasuke, they'd spent their days together on their birthdays, then had come the rest of the rookie nine, and Lee, Neji, and Tenten. He'd never been alone since then and they had only gotten better once Sasuke had come back to the village.

"I wasn't able to get you anything for your birthday though."

"It's alright, Sasuke. I wouldn't wish for anything more than to be with you."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! **

**On a side note, I've never been good at finding titles to my fictions, but when I started writing this, in order to keep track of which fiction is which I titled it lost so that when I opened it I could remember what was going on...Since Naruto had just excaped (when I saved the first time)...then I titled it Lost. After that I was just plain lazy and didn't want to come up with a new title so I had to find a way to make the story fit it.**

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed this. Please let me know by giving a review! I love them, they add fuel to the burning fire that pumps out the plot bunnies so that I can write.**

**To those of you wondering, I am working on the next chapter to YCAGH, but it is slow going...I do promise that it will be longer than all the other chapters so far and perhaps for most of you a wonderful surprise!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget that review!**

**ZEN  
**


End file.
